They Wouldn't Change a Thing
by starfish1234
Summary: Courtney and Duncan argue all the time...but they wouldn't change a thing about their love.


**I wrote this today because i'm really bored. Sorry i haven been writing in a while i've just been so busy with exams. But there over and i'll try and get back on track :)**

**It's about Duncan and Courtney arguing then finishing with a song. I heard this song when my cousin forced me to watch 'Camp Rock 2: Final Jam' when i heard this song i instantly though of Duncan+Courtney.**

**So please enjoy and try and picture the moment.**

**Place: taken at "Player De Losers" after Owen won.**

**Couple: Duncan+Courtney**

**Song: "Wouldn't Change a Thing" by Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas.**

**Please enjoy :)**

* * *

"YOU'RE such a PIG!" the former CIT yelled.

"OH MY GOD you're soo UPTIGHT" the delinquent screamed back

"I AM NOT UPTIGHT!"

Bridgette was on her way to her hotel room, coming from late afternoon surf when she heard all the yelling. Stopping in her tracks she leaned forward and listened to what was going on. Walking out of her hotel room, Gwen was off to go and see Trent, when she noticed Bridgette standing out in the corridor.

"Hey Bridge what's up?"

Before Bridgette could answer the hotel room door was thrown open and Courtney stormed out grunting. Duncan followed slamming the door behind him and stormed off in the other direction, muttering.

"Whoa what the hell's going on?" Gwen asked shocked.

Bridgette shrugged "looks like Courtney and Duncan were arguing…again"

Gwen was surprised "Again?" she mouthed. Deciding to wave it away, both teens turned and went outside to hang with the rest of the ex-campers.

10 minutes later, Gwen and Bridgette were pissing themselves laughing and drinking martinis on the side of the pool. Courtney walked by; after cooling down, and noticed her two friends.

"Hey guys" she sighed joining them, and sitting down so her legs hung in the water.

"Hey" they responded happily.

"Hey, what happened with you and Duncan back there?" Gwen asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"Oh that. I guess you guys heard it, huh?" Courtney answered.

"What happened Court?" Bridgette asked, placing a comforting hand on Courtney's shoulder.

"Is it safe to ask?" Gwen said sarcastically. Courtney shot her a death glare. The Goth held her hands up in defense. Bridgette urged the brunette to continue.

Courtney took a deep breath before beginning.

"Well what happened was...

"I was in my hotel room getting changed into a different bikini; because Harold spilt my drink on my bottom's when Duncan walked in…."

Meanwhile Trent and Geoff were playing Volleyball on the beach, on the other side of the resort, when they noticed Duncan stroll by on the sand looking down and frustrated. Worried for their man they ran over to see what's up.

"Dude what's wrong?" Geoff asked, "Yeah man, why so down?" Trent piped in. Duncan just frowned. "I had another fight with Courtney" he responded, looking out into the sea.

Geoff patted his back, "what happened this time dude, because you look really out of it"

Duncan sighed and rubbed his face. "I do love her and all, but sometimes she just needs to loosen up, and not worry all the time"

"Why? What happened?" Trent asked.

Duncan sighed. "I walked into her hotel room and I noticed her changing into this _really _hot bikini, and my mind got filled with all kinds of ideas, so I went over and….

"He stared to feel me up" Courtney explained. "I enjoyed at first but then I really just wanted to get back outside, but Duncan…had other ideas. He began to kiss me and undo my bikini strap. So I got really annoyed and pushed him off. He then said I'm uptight and no fun…."

"So I said that she was no fun and her attitude was getting annoying" Duncan admitted. Trent gave him a look. "Dude…." Geoff began. "I know bad move" Duncan finished for him. Taking a deep breath he continued. "So as usual we began fighting, and arguing, and calling each other names, and yelling things. The she just lost it and stormed out the room"

"Si stormed out and I have no idea, nor care where he is now." Courtney finished. "So the usual fight" Gwen suggested. Courtney shook her head. "No, this was different. It's more than that" she sighed.

"Like what?" Bridgette questioned.

Instead if Answering Courtney got up and walked off. Bridgette and Gwen followed. Then she began to sing…

_(Courtney: Italic, _**Duncan: BOLD, **_**Together: BOLD italic )**_

_It's like he doesn't hear a word I say,  
His mind is somewhere far away,  
And I don't know how to get there,  
It's like,  
_

Duncan broke the awkward silence between the guys by beginning to sing, echoing Courtney's words. While singing his verses.

**(She's way too serious)**  
_All he wants is to chill out,  
_**(She's always in a rush)**  
_He makes me wanna pull all my hair out,  
_**(And interrupting)**  
_Like he doesn't even care,  
_**(Like she doesn't even care)**

_**You,  
**_**me**  
_**We're face to face  
But we don't see eye to eye  
**__Like fire and rain_  
**(Like fire and rain)  
**_You can drive me insane  
_**(You can drive me insane)  
**  
_**But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
**__We're Venus and Mars_  
**(We're Venus and Mars)**  
_We're like different stars  
_**(Like different stars)**  
_**But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing  
**_  
_**She's always trying to save the day  
Just wanna let my music play  
She's all or nothing  
But my feelings never change**__  
(Why, do you try to read my mind?)_**  
I try to read her mind  
**_(It's not good to psychoanalyze)  
_**She tries to pick a fight  
To get attention  
That's what all of my friends say  
**_(That's what all of my friends say)  
_  
_You,  
_**Me  
**_**We're face to face  
But we don't see eye to eye  
**_Like fire and rain_**  
**_**(Like fire and rain)  
**_You can drive me insane  
_**(You can drive me insane)**

_**But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
**__We're Venus and Mars_  
**(We're Venus and Mars)  
**_We're like different stars_  
**(Like different stars)**  
_**But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing**_**When I'm yes, she's no  
**_When I hold on, he just lets go_

_**We're perfectly imperfect  
But I wouldn't change a thing, no  
**__We're like fire and rain  
_**(Like fire and rain)**  
_You can drive me insane_  
**(You can drive me insane)**

_**But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
**__We're Venus and Mars_  
**(We're Venus and Mars)  
**_We're like different stars  
_**(Like different stars)**  
_**But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing  
**_  
_**But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
**__We're Venus and Mars  
_**(We're Venus and Mars)**  
_We're like different stars  
_**(Like different stars)**

After wandering round the beach, Courtney and Duncan came face to face. There, they finished off their song.

_**But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a  
Wouldn't change a thing**_

Once the pair had stopped singing Duncan took Courtney's hand in his. "Courtney babe, I'm sorry. Please forgive me" Courtney smiled and leapt onto him; kissing him fiercely.

The rest of the campers cheered and laughed. That night there was laughing, partying, making-out, drinks and noise. And as late night fell Courtney and Duncan headed to Courtney's hotel room, and they made love. They fell asleep in each other's arms knew that it was the only place either ever wanted to be; tangled between limbs and love, because underneath all the fighting and arguing, they wouldn't change a thing.

* * *

**Ok i know totally unrealistic and cheesy. But i thought the song suited the two. Oh well. **

**Please comment and i'll get back to updating my other stories soon**

**Luv you guys **

**xoxoooxoxox**

**P.S THANKYOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR ADDING MY STORIES TO YOUR FAVOURITES LIST AND FOR COMMENTING. IT REALLY MEANS ALOT TO ME. SOO THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU :)**

**XXOXOXOXOXOXOX**


End file.
